ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Armodrillo
Armodrillo is the Codon Stream's sample of one of the species from the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance Armodrillo is an armored robotic armadillo like alien. His head is similar to old Roman head protectors with two horns/ears on it. Armodrillo has a gray tail and two jack hammer like hands, making him looking more like a digging robot. Albedo's version in Omniverse ''has red armor instead of yellow and the Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his ''Omniverse self, but the metal bolts are gone, and his ears are shorter. ]] In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his Ultimate Alien appearance, but he has green shorts. Fake Original Series In the original series, Armodrillo's Omnitrix symbol is located on his shoulder, which is now grey. His arms are also yellow and his body also has the pattern of Ben's shirt. Abilities Fast Digging, Super Strength, Tremors, Earth Eruption, Jackhammer Arms Drill Arms Super Durability In Noah 10, he has terrakinesis, meaning he can create structures out of rock and earth such as rock fists, shields, and even moderately control mud and dirt. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in Girlfriend Problem to fight Vulkanus. He appears in Play It Back Again, being used to fight Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk. Due to the time loop, he appears twice. Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed He appears in Stress, Stress and More Stress as an unintentional transformation. In Can't Investigate This, he fights Fragium as Terroranchula. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance. He first reappears in On a Roll (Super Omniverse) to locate Skate-R's lair. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his ''Omniverse appearance. He first appears in Anger Management to fight Tyrannopede. In F.A.I.L., he fights Zombozo. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Appearances *Inspector Number 13 (used by Shiori Sakurai) Albedo 10 Appearances *Attack of Eunice(off-screen) Kurt 10 Appearances Season 2 *New Trix *Omega And Zorga Season 3 *Meet The Mondays Part 1 Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles He reappears in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles, and he even has a Giga form. He first appeared in Down Under. Finn 10: Fusion In Finn 10: Fusion, Armodrillo lost the vents in his arms and now has three small fingers at the end of his tail. Tommy 12 Armadrillo first appeared when Dr. Thesame fired his laser at Bittoke. Ben 10: The Story of Hex In Ben 10: The Story of Hex, Armodrillo will somehow already be in the Omnitrix. Ben will accidentally use him at some point in an attempt to defeat Hex in a fight otherwise not seen in Ben 10: Alien Universe. John Smith 10 Armodrillo was unlocked when the Omnitrix scanned Andreas in Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10). Appearances *Hero Time (John Smith 10) (first appearance) (goes Ultimate) *Primus Again (used by Gwen) (goes Ultimate) *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) (used by Gwen) Galactic Battle: *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *The Exchange *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) (clone created by Animo) *Deep (John Smith 10) *Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) *Duel of the Fates *The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) *Metal John (episode) *The Ultimate Battle Part 1 (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds *Trapped (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John clone 2) *Human (John Smith 10) *Dreams (in dream) *Dactyl and the Hunter (used by Dactyl) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) Phantom Watch *New Chess Pieces (episode) (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) *Friendly Fight (drone by Phantom) (goes Ultimate) *Ghost of a Battle *Ultimates (John Smith 10) (Drone by Phantom) (goes Ultimate) Ancient Times *Will to Fight the Knight (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Cannonbolt) (goes Ultimate) Spacewalker *Azarath Metrion Zinthos (first re-appearance) (cameo) *Go! Part 1 *Lightning Storm *Drill in the Wall *Coup John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Armodrillo appears after being split by the fusion alien Articdrillo. Appearances *Weapon (summoned by Animo) Leo 10 *And Then There Was A Leo Part 2 (transformation unseen) Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Like the other aliens, Armodrillo has taken a darker tone. Appearances *TBA Gallery Aliens2 001.jpg|Armodrillo in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles Armodrillo.png Armodrillo Version.png|Armodrillo in Finn 10: Fusion Armodrillomove.gif Original armodrillo.png|A rendering of original-series Armodrillo Haywire Armodrillo.png|Haywire Armodrillo with AmpFibian Armodrillohaywire.png|Haywire with Alien X HaywireArmodrillo.png|Haywire with Big Chill Armodrillo K10.PNG|Armodrillo in Kurt 10 and Albedo 10 180x180_profile_ben10ua_armodrillo_01.jpg|armodrillo Ben as Armadrillo.png|Ben 10,000's Armodrillo as he appears in Ben 10: The Next Gen.|link=Ben 10,000 (TNG) Armadrillo (TNG).png|Ken Tennyson as Armadrillo in Ben 10: The Next Gen.|link=Ken Tennyson (TNG) infected armordrillo.png|infected armodrillo ar.png|Armodrillo in Max 13 Armodrillo in Omniverse.png Armodrillooo.png Armodrillo after going to work.jpg 180px-Armodrillo2yoyo.png Armodrillo fusion with haywire upgrade not so good cauz i have lost touch with paint.png ArmodrilloMonster.jpg AOV Armodrillo.png R10 Armodrillo.png Armodrillo Face.png Armodrillo BTUP.png|Armodrillo in Ben 10: Ultimate Power BTDW Armodrillo.png|Armodrillo in BTDW Armdril.png|Bryce as Armodrillo in B10UH/BBO Armodrillo B23UA.png|Armodrillo B23UA BTE Armodrillo.png|Armodrillo in BTE BTNR Armodrillo.png|Armodrillo in Ben 10: Negative Rising Albedo as Armodrillo.PNG|Albedo as Armodrillo in Omniverse Category:Aliens in the gigatrix Category:Canon Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Strength aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Anagalactic Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Stan's Aliens Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Earth aliens Category:T-12 Category:T12 Aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Kai 10 Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Digging Alien Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Universe Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Leo 10 Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Green eyed aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:B23UA Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash